Como un libro viejo
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Algo sucede con Wilson y el intento de averiguarlo de House puede llevar a consecuencias inesperadas. Hilson. Spoiler sexta temporada


**N.A:** Primero vale aclarar que House M.D. no me pertence, por supuesto, porque sino sería rica y habría mucho más Hilson!!

Espero que les guste, fic escrito en ves de estudiar o hacer el informe, con mi desvariada mente y perversa imaginación. No apto para menores. Hilson al 100%.

* * *

**Como un libro viejo**

Había algo en el aire. Cada vez que respiraba sentía que se llenaba por dentro completamente, había algo allí más que oxígeno. De los pulmones llegaba a su corazón y a partir de ahí a todo el cuerpo, era una sensación cálida que lo embargaba, que lo satisfacía, que lo hacía sentirse completo. Si bien las cosas distaban de estar bien, no importaba, tarde o temprano todo se solucionaría y caería en su lugar.

-Buenas noches, Wilson-dijo el reconocido nefrólogo.

-Hasta luego-contestó este.

Nuevamente, sintió más fuerte que nunca, eso que le hacía encontrar la felicidad en lugares dónde no debería estar. Y sabía de dónde venía, sabía de donde procedía. Sintió su mente atravesar la puerta de su cuarto, caminar por el pasillo, y abrir la puerta del cuarto/estudio, subirse a un costado de la cama y sentir a House, pegado junto él. Envuelto en sus brazos, por siempre con él. Jamás lo dejaría ir.

Pero un maldito lado realista, aquel que siempre le hablaba con la voz de House, la voz de la verdad racional, le decía que no siempre sería así. Que eventualmente House se iría, ahora estaba con él porque lo necesitaba, pero en cuánto dejará de ser así, se marcharía. Con un poco de suerte se iría con Cuddy, sin embargo, sabía que la suerte no siempre estaba de su lado. Lo más probable es que ocurriera algunas de esas cosas que siempre podían pasar siendo House de quien se trataba. Sufrimiento, soledad, Vicodin, tragedia y muerte. Constantemente veía esas opciones en el futuro, paredes duras y gruesas con las cuáles se chocaría en el camino. Pero trató de no pensar en eso, de disfrutar mientras pudiera, por más que sabía que en algún momento esos tiempos llegarían. Finalmente, Wilson se durmió, el dolor y el miedo seguían allí, pero tapados por la felicidad del momento.

Aquella mañana, como la gran parte de los días, preparó panqueques. Los hizo con una especial dedicación, como lo hacia cada vez que cocinaba para él, por más que trataba de que no se notara, y seriamente dudaba conseguirlo, comió en paz. A veces se admiraba a si mismo al observar lo natural que podría llegar a ser. Ya casi había olvidado cuando había comenzado todo, pero ya no importaba. Una vez que terminó de desayunar, tomó su abrigo y su maletín, y se dispuso para ir a trabajar, había gente esperándolo, gente enferma que lo necesitaba, y que lo ayudarían momentáneamente a olvidar lo que le pasaba.

-Te veo más tarde-dijo depositando una mano en el hombro de House a modo de despedida.

Pudo apreciar en el contacto, la suavidad y aspereza que este transmitía incluso, por a través de la ropa. Sin embargo, era algo vano, sin importancia, que pronto se perdería en la memoria. Nada significaba para él, sabiendo que tampoco lo hacía para su mejor amigo. Sería inútil e increíblemente idiota darle importancia a algo tan mundano y superficial.

-¡Hey, no tan rápido!-mencionó aquel que lo abstraía de la realidad-. Algo te pasa y no te irás hasta que lo averigüe.

-En serio, House. De verdad te crees que todo el tiempo soy un misterio para resolver-le contestó sorprendido ante las palabras que salían de su boca, cómo si alguien más las dijera, alguien que no sintiera su piso temblar cada vez que estuviera cerca de House.

-Elemental, mi querido Wilson- Eres como un libro viejo, tarde o temprano inevitablemente te abrirás ante mí-mencionó con una sonrisa, mientras lo observaba e inspeccionaban con esos ojos azules, que lo hacían perderse en un infinito cielo.

-Por más que te diga que nada sucede conmigo, no me creerás y no me dejaras ir.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Hace cuánto me conoces?

-Desde que tiré una botella y rompí un espejo.

-Sip-afirmó House-. Diría que hace bastante. ¿Así que me dirás que te pasa, o esperarás que lo averigüe, y dejarás morir a unos pobres niños calvos?

-Ya te lo dije-contestó por más que sabía que sería en vano-. Nada.

House se levantó, tomó el bastón y lo empujó, arrinconándolo contra una de las paredes de la cocina.

-Me lo dirás-dijo ametrallando la voluntad de Wilson con aquellos ojos color cielo.

El oncólogo sentía como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, como todo su poder de decisión se quebraba, quedando desprotegido. Pero debía aguantar o de lo contrario, años de construir una fuerte amistad quedarían destrozados. Sin embargo, ya no podía hacerlo, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos, que alguien acabará con aquella presión que sentía en su pecho, pero había un solo final posible. Una lágrima rodó, bajando desde uno de sus ojos.

-¿Qué te sucede, Wilson?-preguntó House.

Wilson pudo reconocer cierta preocupación en la voz de su amigo, aunque también quizás se la hubiera imaginado, pero fue el disparador. Lo que terminó con lo último que quedaba de su voluntad. Miró una última vez a aquellos ojos azules y se rindió. Cerró los ojos y estiró su cabeza para adelante. Tomó la cabeza de él entre sus manos y sintió por fin el sabor de esos labios. Saboreó los bordes de aquella barba sin afeitar, y lentamente con movimientos suaves consiguió abrir la boca del otro, y experimentar a fondo aquella sensación.

House estaba shockeado. Definitivamente no se esperaba aquella reacción. Su mente se había trabado, incapaz de asimilar el hecho de que su mejor amigo lo estaba besando. Su cable a tierra de golpe le había dado una sacudida eléctrica. El universo debería estar realmente mal. Quiso sacárselo de encima, gritarle en que demonios estaba pensando. Pero sencillamente no puedo. Repentinamente sintió como el sabor de aquella boca lo estremecía. Y quiso sentir más. Notó la pasión expandirse por sus venas, el calor de su piel y de la habitación aumentar. Mezcló su lengua en el beso, explorando al otro, sintiéndolo.

_Bum, bum, bum._

Hacía el cuerpo del otro contra su pecho. House podía contar el palpitar acelerado de su mejor amigo, mientras le sacaba el abrigo. La imagen de él en la camisa que usaba todos los días se le antojo irresistible, sin embargo también se la quitó, luego de sacarle a las apuradas la corbata.

_Bum, bum, bum._

Sentía Wilson que hacía el corazón de su amigo, contra el suyo mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones, con dedos torpes. Hundida bajo la pasión quedó aquella parte de él que vanamente intentaba decirle que estaba cometiendo una locura.

Y quedaron allí en el piso de la cocina. Besándose. Sintiendo la fricción de ambos cuerpos al desnudo. Finalmente, con un certero movimiento, se introdujo dentro de su mejor amigo. Olas de placer los invadieron a ambos, haciendo espuma en miles de fragmentos de éxtasis. Era una sensación increíble. Ambos cuerpos conectados fusionándose en un solo.

La suavidad del encuentro se transformo en ferocidad, pero el mensaje seguía siendo el mismo. House escuchaba con deleite, los gemidos que se escapaban de los labios de su mejor amigo, aumentando su pasión, y queriéndole entregarle más placer. En cada movimiento, en cada vaivén que su cuerpo hacía, el mismo deseo de permanecer por siempre unidos como los mejores amigos, estaba impregnado.

Mientras Wilson se hallaba derretido en el deleite. La sensación de su mejor amigo penetrándolo era asombrosa. Lo tenía dentro de él, uniéndose a su ser. Las exclamaciones roncas que emitía House, le hacía saber que era deseado, querido (a la manera de él, obvio). Cuando el placer se tornó tan intenso, no intentó aguantar y dejó escapar los gemidos de placer, mientras su cuerpo se curvaba soportando la desgarrante y maravillosa sensación.

Finalmente, el placer alcanzó su puntó máximo, y ambos cayeron rendidos sobre el suelo. Sus cuerpos desnudos y temblando, aún próximos. Las respiraciones agitadas por el frenesí y la pasión.

-¿Ves?-dijo House tomando a Wilson entre sus brazos y atrayéndolo contra sí-. Te dije que terminarías abriéndote ante mí.

* * *

**N.A.:** Espero que les haya gustado, porfis comenten!!!


End file.
